Toby
Toby is a steam tram who works on the Ffarquhar Branch Line. Bio Adventures on Rails He was built in 1914 and lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers, and later worked on an unnamed tramway line in East Angila. He took trucks from farms and factories but was later overrided by lorries, but he never had an accident. After it was found for it to be illegal on quarry tramroads, he was brought to help on the Ffarquhar Branch in 1951. Livery He is painted NWR brown with blue side-plates, gray cowcatchers, and olive frames. He has a yellow '7' on his side with a red border. He previously was painted brown with gray cowcatchers and black side-plates saying GER/LNER on the BR logo. Persona Toby was old but hardworking and knew enough about running a branch line to justify running Thomas' with Thomas and Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. Appearences Adventures on Rails *Season 11 - Toby the Tram Engine, Dirty Objects, Nix the Loaned Engine, Nix and the Troublesome Boys (cameo), Edward Returns (cameo) and Duck the Great Western Engine (mentioned). *Season 12 - Diesel Does it Again (non-speaking role), David's Restoration, and Percy's Important Job (mentioned). *Season 13 - Enterprising Engines Part 2 and New Friends, Old Enemies (non-speaking role). *Season 14 - Dirty Tricks (mentioned) and Ghost Train. *Season 15 - Percy and the Brake Van (mentioned), The Strawberry Special, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display. *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), New Challenges, Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1 (non-speaking role) and Faithful Coaches (mentioned). *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 1 (mentioned), The Three Little Engines Part 2, The Three Little Engines Part 3 (non-speaking role), The Football Special (cameo), and The Drought. *Season 18 - Toby and the Flood, Thomas and the Hurricane and Percy's Big Mistake. *Season 19 - Most Beautiful Station, Flying Objects (cameo) and Stepney's Visit. *Season 20 - It's Great to Be Down By the Seaside! and Ceremonium (cameo) Specials: *British vs. Americans (HO & OO) *Thomas, His Friends, & the Secret Island, *Percy and Kevin's Adventure *The End of Sodor Shorts *The Legend of the Ghost Train Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, Stuck in the Mud, Where's BoCo? (cameo), Harvey Goes Fishing, Oldies But Goldies, Mind my Paintwork!, Diesel Domination (does not speak), and The Christmas Tree *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches (does not speak), The Early Whirlybird, Max, Monty and the Bull, Hiro and the Express (cameo), Independence, Diesel Day (cameo), and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Old Slow Coach, Mavis and the Track Repairs, The Ghost on the Viaduct, and Cold Chaos * Season 4 - Thomas and Algy (cameo), Banker Banter (mentioned), Flora and the Troublesome Coach, Polar Opposites, and The Wrong Sort of Coal * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm (does not speak), Henry Saves the Day, Nigel (mentioned), Silver Steam (cameo), Stanley's Branch Line. and A Vintage Coach * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Percy and the Grass Snakes, and Edward and the Express (cameo) Specials: *Thomas and Percy * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas Gallery TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS1.PNG|Toby in the Railway Series TobytheTramEngine.PNG TobyandtheStoutGentleman.jpg|Toby on his old traway DirtyObjects29.png WoollyBear17.png TimeforTrouble70.png SpecialAttraction54.png Toby'sDiscovery33.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad31.png TheFogman38.png Toby'sWindmill25.jpg ThomasGetsItRight5.png TobyinCallingAllEngines.png HenryandtheFlagpole34.png PercyandtheFunfair24.png Toby'sTriumph96.png TobyinTheGreatDiscovery.png TramTrouble46.png HerooftheRails170.png TickledPink13.png Season13Toby.jpg|Toby in CGI MistyIslandRescue520.png TobyandtheWhistlingWoods39.png TobyandBash1.png TobyinBlueMountainMystery.png TheChristmasTreeExpress19.png KingoftheRailway333.png TheLostPuff70.png ThomastheQuarryEngine79.png Category:North Western Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Characters